


Three Little Sinners

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cocky Jacob, Flustered John, Jealous Joseph, M/M, Needy drunk deputy, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, Two unsuspecting brothers, anonymous request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Anon Ask:If it doesn't bother you, how about smut with a needy Rook being used by both John and Jacob, interrupted by a "I'm not mad, I'm disappointed (and maybe jealous)" Joseph?-----------------------This was my take on that request.





	Three Little Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment on what you think. Enjoy!

It had to be a test. God was testing them. It had to be, but the two Seed brothers couldn’t exactly decide just how this test was supposed to go. John was the one that assumed it was a test, when the Deputy fell into their laps like a needy puppy, trailing out of the woods and dropping to his knees before them. He smelled of booze, was unarmed and flushed in the face like he was a few whiskeys deep into whatever issues he was mulling over. Jacob had been the one who decided to tie the deputy up, John was too dumbfounded. They were in the middle of nowhere, set up at a cabin off the beaten path. Joseph would call them here for a family meeting, excluding Faith of course. It was a  _ real  _ family meeting. Just between the brothers. Of course, Joseph was late as usual leaving John and Jacob to occupy themselves with a bit of work around the cabin. The deputy was one of the last people they had expected to run into. Especially not since they lost the Seed Family Ranch to the man a few weeks back. 

 

John crouched down in front of their drunken captive, watched his eyes fade in and out of focus as his dazed expression glanced around the camp. He hiccuped a few times, eyes focusing on John’s face long enough to give a foolish smile of greeting before he faded out for something else more interesting. Like the hare scuttling down the two track along the tall grass. “What should we do with him?” John asked, snapping his fingers in front of the deputy’s face to regain his attention. He was a good sheet to the wind already, his clothing rumpled up and exposing his stomach where it failed to tuck in around the waist. He had a bit of dirt on his hands and face like he’d fallen a couple times too many. His knees were bruised and scraped, one of the pant legs had ripped during one of the falls already. 

 

“We’ll let Joseph decide when he gets here.” Jacob stated flatly as he wrapped up a few tarps they had been using to cover their equipment in the bed of their truck. He was already unloading stacks of wood to pile on the porch of the cabin where it’d be protected from the rain. 

 

“That’s boring. So we’re just going to sit here babysitting a drunk.” John whined, earning a hard look from Jacob reminding him to mind his attitude. Jacob, much like Joseph, had a soft spot for their little brother but unlike Joseph, he wasn’t going to turn a blind eye towards John’s attitude or coddle his actions. John sighed wistfully, giving the ropes binding Rook in place a firm tug. The deputy gave him a heated gaze, his eyes trailing from the hand on his ropes up along John’s arm, lips pulled back into a grin that was far too tempting. John withdrew his touch quickly as if he'd been burned. This drew a disappointed whine from Rook who squirmed and wiggled until he was propped on his knees. His wrists tied behind his back made it hard to find leverage and Rook was unsteady enough in his inebriation as he shuffled closer. 

 

John fell back on his butt, plopped down into the dirt. His leg shifted to try and stop Rook’s approach as he blurted out in bewilderment. “What do you think you're doing? Deputee-ah!” Rook’s balance was thwarted when he tumbled over John’s outstretched leg, causing him to topple forward into the man's lap. A playful smirk lingering on his features as his head fell to rest on John’s thigh, a little too close for comfort. John held his hands up in proclamation of innocence as Rook nuzzled against him. “Jake!” John blurted out but the eldest Seed had already seen the incident and was trying to keep the grin off his face. John’s own face was beat red, even as Jacob sauntered over and easily hoisted the trussed up Deputy over his shoulders like a bagged and tagged deer carcass. 

 

“You're no fun.” The deputy huffed,squirming in Jacob's arms, obviously enjoying John’s flustered state. The dazed and overly drunken state appeared to be an act. Not saying Rook wasn't a little drunk but he certainly wasn't hammered. He had his sights on John the moment he entered the camp and seemed to have gotten what he wanted. Jacob let out a bark of laughter as John pushed himself up and dusted his jeans off, giving both his eldest brother and the deputy disapproving looks. 

 

“Laugh all you want. It won't last long when Joseph gets here.” He huffed. Jacob just shrugged, shifting the deputy on his shoulder to Rook’s immense discomfort and started hauling their catch inside the cabin. John trailed along quietly, staring Rook down as he mounted the steps. The deputy had taken to making faces at him, taunting him to which John was far from amused. “Think Joseph will let me carve the sin from this one? I brought my kit just encase  _ someone _ was in need of atonement.” John taunted back as the screen door of the cabin slammed shut behind them. A fire was already going, the soft orange glow accompanied the comfortable warmth and cozy interior. It was well taken care of compared to other lodgings around the county.

 

There was a single king size bed in one room, a twin bed in another and the couch looked like it was used often enough for a makeshift bed. It rested closer to the fire where it was warm. There was a single bathroom, considerably cramped like the rest of the side rooms. The living room, kitchen and dining room were one big open floor space with a hallway separating it from the rest of the house.  The dining room table was already cluttered with belongings, the kitchen counters had milk crates full of can goods, suggesting they planned to stay for a few days at least. All in all, it looked like a family camping trip in the mountains. Nothing sinister or suspicious about it.

 

Jacob tossed Rook down onto the couch and pointed at him with a firm hand as if he were speaking to one of his Judges and not a human being. “Stay.” The command was hard and firm, holding presence in the quiet of the room. 

 

Rook’s attempts at squirming for freedom were stopped by that simple order and lasted just long enough for John to take a seat on the opposite end of the couch. He sat so he was facing Rook, all suspicion in those eyes as he considered their captive’s current predicament. “What  _ are _ you doing all the way out here?” He inquired. The soft shuffling of Jacob in the kitchen was the only sound but it was apparent the eldest Seed was listening in for an answer.

 

Rook leaned back against the warm material and huffed a wistful sigh, the heat on his features remained. He'd had three beers at the max with maybe a couple shots of whiskey with Jess and Hurk. They'd been drinking at the Lumber Mill and partying over their latest accomplishments on annoying the hell out of the Seeds. “Had a few drinks, got lonely. Decided I'd go looking for some company.” The walk all the way up here had mostly sobered him up, well, sort of. He knew there was a cabin with a fantastic view of the stars up this way, though he didn't know it belonged to the Seeds. It was normally boarded up and bear proofed. He'd climb up on the roof and stretch all out to watch the stars. It was harder to do at the Mill where all the flood lights were on and everyone was loud and still partying the night away. It was still technically early for quitting but Rook knew his limits and his desires. 

 

Those desires changed though when he realized John was up here. He hasn't noticed Jacob until he had already left the safety of the tree line and decided ‘ _ Screw it. Go big or go home.’ _ And he really didn't want to walk all the way back down the mountain empty handed. It just wasn't his style. 

 

John gave Rook an incredulous look, not at all questioning the drinking portion, but companionship? That was something that had never occurred to the youngest Seed to be something the Deputy would seek out when half the county was on fire. Hope County was practically a war zone and not the type of place one goes looking for love. But then again, sin is around every corner and lust is one of many in a flock of tyranny. John’s thoughtful silence was inevitably interrupted by Rook squirming over enough to plop his head in the man's lap like a wistful lover, nuzzling against his thigh once more. “You get lonely from time to time, don't you? I mean, you're only human right?”

 

“I'll have you know, I'm not falling for your sinful ways Deputy.” John warned right off the bat, giving him a hard look as one tense hand moved to push Rook’s head out of his lap. Rook turned into it and kissed along his knuckles gently, his eyes shut as if savoring the touch. It stalled any attempts at continuing the coming lecture, letting it fizzle out and die on his tongue.

 

“If you indulge me just this once, I'll let you carve my sins all over my body to your heart's content.” Rook mouthed over the tattoos curled across John’s hand, trailing along them in steady rows of affection. He wiggled his hips and whined. “Please.” John tensed, his hand tightened, curling fingers into Rook’s hair as the Deputy squirmed on the cushions. “If not, I'll just have to ask Jacob instead.” There was a crashing sound in the kitchen as a couple cans fell off the countertop and hit the worn and dusty floorboards with an obnoxious thud. John and Rook both jerked as Jacob cleared his throat loudly and cleaned up the mess. John’s gaze was fixed on his eldest brother, staring down his newly flushed appearance from the couch. 

 

“What?” Jacob barked, his blue eyes meeting John's with a hard look that forced the youngest to turn away. 

 

“Nothing.” John muttered, trying to avoid the cheeky look on the deputy’s face. He felt the other squirm across his lap again, whining with unquestioned want. His legs shifting across the cushions and catching on the edges. It took a moment for John to catch up to what was happening before a moan left Rook’s needy lips.  _ ‘Oh God, he's hard.’ _ John almost screamed in his head, the sound stirring the shuffle of boots from the kitchen area as Jacob stormed over to the couch. John was wide eyed and confused as the soldier hoisted Rook over his shoulder with ease, his face hard, creased with intent.

 

Jacob gave John a questioning look, meeting his confused and flustered gaze. The eldest Seed cocked his head towards the bedrooms down the hall with a rough. “You coming?”

 

“You can't be serious!” Even so, John leap to his feet to scurry after his big brother as they made their way down the hall towards the master bedroom. Normally it would be Joseph's room but by the way things were going, Jacob figured the man wouldn't be making it there until the next morning so they had plenty of time to  _ indulge _ themselves. 

 

“Yes!” Rook blurted as if he were part of the congregation, his body tossed onto the center of the bed. It was all fire and need as he squirmed in his bindings, trying to fix himself on his knees. His balance was thrown off as Jacob plopped onto the edge of the bed, kicking his boots off and his jacket, deciding it was worth it to get comfortable. Rook tottered over onto his side and rolled over to his back, jeans hanging off his hips from all the squirming, his shirt completely pulled up out of the hem of his pants, exposing all hard abdominal muscles and subtle curves. 

 

The man wasn't that much bigger than John. He was built more like a feline, all slender curves and sleek musculature, perfect for speed and stealth. Two things he was really fucking good at, giving the peggies and even the brothers a run for their money most days. A sharp contrast to Jacob's more wolfish build of broad shoulders and chest, hard muscle and power of brute force. He was a tactical predator, using his enemies fears and instincts against themselves to shorten the hunt and corral them. Both were formidable when paired together, making for a very dangerous situation. John couldn't decide if this would be one of those times and contemplated rather it was really even smart to get involved.

 

His resolve broke as Rook shook his hips, pushing his shirt up higher as he ground back into the bed. His back arched ever so slightly to accommodate the fact his arms were pinned underneath him. His head tipped back, throat exposed, bared and vulnerable. John swallowed thickly and before he knew it, he was working his boots off and unbuttoning his vest. Jacob was already down to just a t-shirt and as he crawled into the bed, positioning himself with his back to the headboard with legs spread comfortably. He patted the mattress space between his thighs as he commanded Rook like an eager pup. “Come.”

 

To John’s surprise, the deputy obeyed, rolling over into his belly and inching himself over towards Jacob’s lap like a worm. Jacob met Rook with a hand of praise in his hair as he brushed over the disheveled locks. “Good boy.” He murmured, eyes roaming over towards John who was staring from the end of the bed. Jacob gestured his free hand out at Rook’s bend over posture, his knees spread comfortably to support himself with ass poised in the air. “Well?” Jacob spoke, startling John out of his daze. “You going to join in or just stand there all night?”

 

John shifted forward, climbing up onto the edge of the bed with his shirt partially unbuttoned. His hands moved hesitantly to the deputy’s hips as he stroked over them, drawing soft eager whines from the man. His hips raised with a teasing sway as if trying to shimmy his jeans down the rest of the way. John’s gaze flitted up to see a nod of approval from Jacob. He swallowed nervously, knowing this was temptation but he couldn’t help but follow his brother’s urgings. That and John would be incredibly peeved had he allowed Jacob to take the deputy in the back and had his way with him on his own with him in the other room. If anything, his Envy was showing more then his Lust.

 

At the little swaying motions, John reached around the front of the deputy’s hips and unlatched the belt, drawing down the zipper and freeing his hips of the constricting fabric of his jeans. His hands worked the fabric down the deputy’s legs until they could be tossed off to the side. The baptist’s hands rose back up to grope the globes of flesh, giving them a firm squeeze that drew needy mewls from Rook, begging to be undressed the rest of the way. One hand strayed up along his lower back, pushing his shirt up along his torso, exposing the dip of his waistline and the narrow outline of his rib cage. He’d been missing quite a few meals between his duties, having lost a considerable amount of weight over the last few months, replacing it with hard earned muscle, all lean and well used. His torso was already littered with scrapes and bruises, smatterings of healing scars and scabbed over wounds from god knows what. There were too many possibilities to count. 

 

Rook shivered at the warm hands inspecting his body, his attention diverted as Jacob unbuckled his belt and withdrew himself from his own jeans, letting his hard heated length rest in front of Rook’s face. “You know what to do.” Jacob mused, watching as Rook closed his eyes and leaned in, lips eagerly suckling along his shaft. His tongue lathing over the heated flesh, trailing along the sensitive veins as he gave each part a bit of attention starting from base and moving his way up. Jacob’s scent invading his nostrils, a day of hard work mingling together. Wood smoke and pine, earthy notes of moss and the damp soil of the whitetail mountains. Hints of river water and fabric that’s been exposed to direct sunlight for long periods. The man was like a part of the mountains themselves, living, breathing and just like nature, he was a force to be reckoned with. Strong hands curled into his hair, drawing a firm grip as he urged Rook to pick up the pace as the Deputy’s lips settled over the head, giving it a teasing polish before taking the first inch or so into his mouth, suckling as he worked it in further. He ease it inch by in, rising his head back up in slow cautious bobs to get a feel on the size and rhythm. Jacob groaned softly, his head tilted back as the strong hands brushed through his hair in approval. 

 

Rook moaned around the soldier’s length, feeling John interest, or more like jealousy, growing. One hand reached around to cup at his growing bulge, palming it through the thin fabric of his boxers, already damp from need. Rook was achingly hard, fighting his desires for weeks, he was so damn pent up he felt like John was going to have him burst at any moment. A sharp gasp left Jacob’s lips as the vibrations resonated through his member, the little whines and grunts of the deputy helping work him up. After a moment, John’s hand withdrew, leaving needy whines to follow as Rook’s hips bucked absently, trying to find something to grind against. His legs spread further apart to press against the bed but a sharp swat to his rear reprimanded him, strong hands fixing his hips into position as the fabric of his boxers was pulled down to expose his twitching exposed entrance to the cooler temperature of the open air. 

 

Rook moaned, tongue swirling around the head of Jacob’s member as his hot mouth withdrew, eyes dazed as he panted softly, feeling John’s fingers press against his hole, prodding softly to see just how eager the deputy was. John clicked his tongue, his lips drawn up into a smirk. “Somebody’s been bad. Have you been playing with yourself back here deputy?” John teased, drawing a deep rumble of a chuckle from Jacob’s throat, that deep timbre that unraveled Rook’s senses. It was like a wolf growling in his ear, the dangerous and threat of teeth so close to his neck. Jacob’s hand gripped tightly into Rook’s hair, pulling his head up to meet his gaze. The deputy’s face was a shade of red that should have been shameful to anyone else but Rook just appeared to be getting off on the attention. Of John’s chastisement. It amused Jacob, how such a lamb had walked so willingly into their den seeking companionship. The wayward black sheep. 

 

Jacob’s hands moved down to Rook’s shoulders, fingers trailing across the fabric of the shirt until it reached the exposed neck. His hand gripped the deputy’s throat, tight at first, blunt nails digging in, his blue eyes staring deep into Rook’s, looking for any shreds of fear, any primal urge to run like a frightened deer, but Rook was content. Eager to oblige, pressing further into Jacob’s hold as if begging for it. The soft whines punctuated that need. Jacob removed his hands, returning to the deputy’s shoulders as he held him still, keeping him propped up as John prepared himself, teasing at the stretch with the tip of his shaft, prodding slowly to urge more of those pitiful sounds from the man, until Rook was begging with soft mewls of ‘please’ and ‘yes’ over and over again. John gripped Rook’s hips and pushed inside. Rook’s back arched, feeling the man sinking slowing inside him, the way his body stretched around the intrusion. His thighs trembled, spreading further to get some form of leverage on the bed as he pushed back. John let out a throaty chuckle followed by a choked off grunt. “Damn you’re tight deputy.”

 

Rook squirmed as John slowly pulled out then pushed back inside. It was uncomfortable at first until the initial drag smoothed out. The man adjusted his angle and the depth of his thrusts until he had settled on a desired pace, hitting deep enough for his liking. A slight press of his hips in the right direction had Rook jolting with a sharp cry of pleasure. His head pulled in Jacob’s grasp, drawing light pinpricks of pain in his scalp that only seemed to spur him on. His shaft twitched against his stomach, weeping the clear fluid of precum from his slit as his wrists twisted and pried at the bindings, fighting them to get some grasp, the urge to claw at and grapple to something as John set a punishing pace. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Fuck! Yes!” Rook crooned, growing increasingly louder as he twisted in Jacob’s grasp. John’s grip on his hips tightened, certain to leave bruises by morning.

 

“Hey don’t forget, you’ve got a task to do.” Jacob reminded the deputy, a jerk of his head had his attention redirected to the swollen length pressed closer. Rook easily took the size into his mouth, tongue working far more diligently now as he rocked his hips back into John’s thrusts. His thighs shaking, back curved as he pressed down further into the bedding in a pitiful attempt to grind his aching shaft. It throbbed painfully, demanding attention. His eyes closed as he matched the pace of John’s motions with the bob of his head, lips sliding up and down Jacob’s shaft, taking him right to the hilt and swallowing around him. Jacob growled lowly, his head pressed back into the headboard as he savored the low moans and vibrations working into him. The heat of his arousal was mounting. He had to admit, the deputy was experienced. Made him wonder how many others he’s taken like this, crawling up mountain sides eager for a quick fuck. 

 

Rook buried his nose right into Jacob’s groin, taking a long hard pull on him on the way up, cheeks hollowed in a way that had Jacob cursing under his breath, his grip tightening on the deputy’s hair. He repeated this, watching Jacob shift and grapple for Rook’s shoulders, trying to find leverage against the pleasurable assault of a clever tongue. The deputy definitely had an advantage on him, undeterred even as John’s pace picked up on the other end of things, driving home into Rook until he was jolted forward by the sheer force. 

 

One such time had Jacob all the way down his throat, the pull and drag was riddled with muffled choked off moans as eyes screwed shut, damp from sensitivity as the soldier’s grip tightened to painful peaks. His seed spilling down Rook’s throat, nearly making the man choke in the process. His throat tightening up and pulling a few additional spurts from him before he was permitted to pull away. Jacob’s body going boneless against the headboard, lidded eyes gazing down at the teary eyed Deputy, stroking fingers gently over his abused scalp, watching as he cleared his throat and coughed. Bruised and swollen lips trembling as he panted, pressing his face into the side of Jacob’s thigh. Soft mewls and whimpers of need leaving his lips. Jacob’s thumb brushed over the abused mouth, admiring the coloring as John cursed loudly, reaching his own climax. Heat pooling inside of Rook’s ass, filling him up with his lust just as a voice broke through the room, causing all three to go stone still. 

 

“What in God’s name is going on here?”John jerked into Rook, hips pressing the deputy down into the bed as Joseph loomed in the doorway. None of them had noticed the middle brother had entered, never once hearing the floors creak their usual groan or the front door swing shut on the wooden frame. But then again, they were being considerably loud. The interruption was distracted briefly by Rook’s sharp cry, body shuddering out in orgasm, insides clamping down on John and making the youngest Seed groan, giving a hard swat to the deputy in an attempt to make him relax. A curse bitten on the end of his tongue as Rook stained the bedding beneath them with his seed. His body going limp between the two brothers as he whined in overstimulated contentment, body shaking and panting.

 

“You’re late.” Jacob remarked, a sharp tone on the edge of his lips though the soldier was looking like the cat that ate the canary.  Joseph gave his older brother an incredulous look over the rim of his tinted sunglasses. Jacob met his gaze in a fraction of challenge.

 

“Joseph..” John started but a stern look and a hand held up cut him off. 

 

“I’m not mad.” He stated, looking between John and Jacob, letting it rest on the deputy who’s dazed eyes met his from where they nuzzled Jacob’s thigh, resting in the only semi-comfortable position in his tied up state. Joseph seemed to tense, licking his lips at the disheveled appearance of the man that had been tearing hell through their Project for months. “I’m not mad.” He repeated again, then added with more emphasis. “I’m disappointed. In both of you.” He gestured towards his brothers then addressed the deputy. “And you, _ deputy. _ ” He let out a shaky breath, seeming to be having trouble containing his emotions at the moment. The usual calm and confident demeanor seemed rattled now, almost antsy. “We’re going to have a little  _ talk. _ ” 

 

With that, Joseph turned down the hall and headed for the kitchen, the creak of the floorboards giving away his location in the cabin. Rook felt John withdraw with a pitiful curse on his lips, a little more then rattled as he scurried with his belongings towards the only bathroom in the whole place, shutting himself in with the click of the lock. Rook remained curled up in Jacob’s lap, a hand still stroking through the deputy’s hair as he sighed. Silence followed for several heart beats before rook found his voice, murmuring softly to the soldier, shifting his head in his lap to get a little more comfortable. “Well, that could have gone better.” His only response was an amused snort from Jacob and a slow nod, accompanied by a hum of agreement.


End file.
